


После бала

by WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Any Two Guys, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Kinks, M/M, Magic, Magic School, OOC / Out of Character, Sex Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Unsafe Sex, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Witchcraft, Гей-секс, Горячий секс, Грязные разговоры, Заклинания и чары, Колдовство, Любые два парня, Небезопасный секс, ООС, Секс-магия, анальный секс, кинки, магическая школа, магия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: Гарри не хочет и дальше оставлять их с Томом отношения в тайне. Но он даже представить не может, насколько публичными они могут стать. Школьный Гарритом.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	После бала

Рождественский бал был в самом разгаре, а Гарри уже все осточертело. Кружащиеся под потолком Большого зала снежинки, пушистые елки, огни и наколдованные феечки не вызывали никакого восторга. Парочки, отплясывающие под раздирающую барабанные перепонки музыку, откровенно раздражали. Несмотря на изобилие изысканных угощений на любой вкус, в горло кусок не лез. Гарри весь вечер просидел за одним из столиков, хмуро разглядывая галдящую, вовсю веселящуюся толпу, и все из-за дракклова, Мерлин его побери, Риддла. Который ну просто не мог не выводить его из себя. Гарри потянул бабочку, ослабив завязки. Хоть настроения идти на бал не было никакого, он все же надел присланную матерью парадную черную мантию и даже попытался с помощью чар уложить вечно торчащие в разные стороны волосы.

От мрачных мыслей его отвлек запыхавшийся после безудержных танцев Рон, который тяжело плюхнулся на соседний стул. 

— Ты так и будешь тут сидеть? — в который раз за вечер спросил он и сделал несколько больших глотков тыквенного сока.

— Так и буду, — Гарри раздраженно передернул плечами. 

— Ну как знаешь, дружище, — покачал головой Рон. — Я слышал, Ромильда Вейн хочет подсыпать тебе приворотное, так что ты это... Осторожней, что ли, — страшным голосом сказал друг, округлив глаза.

— Ты не видел Гермиону?

— Нет, — сердито буркнул Рон. — Сама виновата, что не захотела со мной пойти. И Мерлин с ней, Лаванда намного веселее и круче. — Уизли оглянулся через плечо; Лаванда уже вовсю махала ему рукой, кокетливо улыбаясь и стреляя глазками. — Я, короче, пойду. Не скучай.

Едва Рон ушел, заиграла медленная музыка. Танцпол значительно поредел, и Гарри наконец увидел Гермиону. Та, как и он, одиноко сидела за столиком в другом конце зала. Все же им стоило пойти вместе, тогда бы не выглядели полными неудачниками. Немного подумав, Гарри решительно подошел к подруге и протянул ей руку:

— Потанцуем? 

Гермиона с благодарной улыбкой вложила свою ладонь в его. Они вышли на танцпол, держась за руки, и медленно закружились в такт музыке. С Гермионой Гарри не чувствовал никакой неловкости, с ней было просто, ведь она знала про него все, ну или почти все — о нем Гарри не рассказывал никому. Будто прочитав его мысли, Риддл появился как черт из табакерки. Откинувшись на спинку стула, на котором совсем недавно сидела Гермиона, он смотрел на Гарри пронзительным взглядом. Выражение его лица оставалось непроницаемым и абсолютно спокойным, но взгляд... Взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего. Гарри невольно передернул плечами, но тут же отругал себя за малодушие. К дементорам чертова Риддла, пусть пялится сколько хочет, пусть хоть дырку в нем просверлит — Гарри плевать. И в то же время он не мог не отметить, как шла Риддлу черная мантия с изумрудной оторочкой. Драккл бы его побрал, в ней он выглядел еще соблазнительней обычного, будто специально.

— Вы опять поругались? — неожиданно спросила Гермиона. 

— Что? — Гарри удивленно посмотрел на подругу. — С кем?

— С Томом.

— Мы... — Гарри неловко кашлянул. — Я... Откуда ты знаешь?

— Мерлин, Гарри, — Гермиона закатила глаза. — Мы с тобой слишком давно дружим, а у тебя все на лице написано. Я еще пару месяцев назад поняла, что вы встречаетесь. И нет, я никому не рассказывала и не собираюсь.

— Пожалуй, было глупо пытаться что-то от тебя скрыть, — тепло улыбнулся Гарри, чувствуя облегчение оттого, что теперь кто-то еще знает о его тайне, которую становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее ото всех скрывать. — Ты права, мы поссорились из-за его треклятых заскоков. Как всегда, ничего нового, — Гарри снова посмотрел туда, где сидел Риддл, но его там уже не оказалось. — Я устал прятаться, а он только и говорит «подожди, сейчас неподходящий момент», — Гарри передразнил Тома. — А когда подходящий?

— Может, ему просто нужно время? — попыталась его успокоить Гермиона. — Он довольно... Сложная личность.

— Да уж, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Не то слово.

***

После танца с Гермионой Гарри решил больше не мучить себя и ушел с вечеринки, которая набирала какие-то совершенно безумные обороты. Близнецы Уизли умудрились протащить пару бочонков огневиски, и Гарри всерьез подумывал обчистить Снейповские запасы зелья памяти, чтобы забыть некоторые моменты. Например, он бы хотел никогда не видеть, как знатно подвыпивший Гойл лезет с поцелуями к обалдевшему от такого поворота событий Малфою. Или как Невилла тошнит прямо в горшок с его очередным любимчиком в виде кусаче-агрессивного цветка. Гарри хотелось поскорее оказаться у себя в спальне, переодеться из парадной мантии в удобную пижаму, завалиться на кровать и уснуть.

Неожиданно кто-то дернул его в сторону, заломив одну руку за спину и закрыв ладонью рот. Гарри даже пикнуть не успел — о том, чтобы достать палочку и защититься, не шло и речи. Его уволокли в одну из темных ниш за рыцарскими доспехами, он тут же задергался, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться, в ответ хватка усилилась, и заломленную руку потянули еще выше. Гарри взвыл от боли. 

— Что, даже не поцелуемся? — прошептали ему на ухо. 

— Мгм! — возмущенно промычал Гарри, узнав обладателя голоса.

— Видел, ты отлично повеселился с Грейнджер, — чужое тело с размаху впечаталось в него со спины, еще сильнее. — Сейчас я уберу руку, а ты будешь послушным мальчиком и не станешь кричать. 

— Мерлин, Том, какого драккла? — возмущенно зашипел Гарри. 

— Тебе не стоило с ней танцевать, — Риддл потерся пахом о его задницу и, несмотря на злость и раздражение, Гарри бросило в жар. — Какими еще непотребствами вы занимаетесь, когда я не вижу?

— Непотребствами? — задохнулся от возмущения Гарри. — Она моя подруга! Ты окончательно свихнулся?

Том потянул его за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову вверх, обдал ухо горячим дыханием, которое плавно сместилось на шею. Длинным влажным мазком провел языком снизу вверх, с силой надавливая на пульсирующую яремную вену. Гарри тяжело сглотнул. Хотелось вырваться, ударить, оттолкнуть. Хотелось поддаться, позволить Риддлу все, что тот захочет. Он замер, словно кролик перед удавом, не решаясь ни сбежать, ни попросить продолжить сладкую пытку.

— Задери-ка мантию, Гарри, — искушающе приказал Риддл. Несмотря на тягучий мед в голосе, в нем отчетливо угадывались стальные нотки. Гарри понял, что Том даже не рассматривает иного варианта, не думает, что ему могут отказать. 

— Нет, — Гарри мотнул головой и зашипел от боли. Риддл по прежнему крепко держал его за волосы на затылке. 

Его припечатали щекой к холодной стене, так что он почувствовал каждый выступ камней, впившихся в кожу. 

— Выполняй, пока я прошу по-хорошему. — Том снова провел языком по шее. Прикусил кожу на загривке, будто хищник, зафиксировавший жертву. Или самец, демонстрирующей свою власть. В Риддле сочеталось несочетаемое — животный магнетизм, грубость, редкая нежность, милые улыбки и ядовитые ухмылки. Гарри был своенравным, и Риддлу это нравилось, но еще больше он любил, когда Гарри был покорным. Порой от этого у него буквально крышу срывало, поэтому Гарри решился. Он сделает вид, что поддался, пошел на поводу, а потом оставит ни с чем, вырвется и сбежит к себе в комнату. Может, даже скажет, что они расстаются? Нет, не скажет.

Что ж, пусть пока будет так, как он хочет. Гарри подтянул мантию вверх до самой поясницы, Риддл коротко выдохнул сквозь зубы. Провел языком по загривку, снова толкнулся бедрами вперед, потираясь твердым членом между ягодиц. Вцепившись пальцами Гарри в бок, он потянул его на себя и одним быстрым движением забрался рукой ему в штаны, сразу же крепко сжимая давно вставший член. Гарри коротко застонал от боли и наслаждения.

— Вот так, — выдохнул Риддл, после чего Гарри почувствовал, как мышцы ануса медленно растянулись, а внутри стало влажно. Том использовал невербальные заклинания для... Что?! Нет-нет-нет! Он рассчитывал, что Риддл обойдется банальной быстрой дрочкой и пошлыми словечками, но у того, очевидно, были совершенно иные планы. Они же в драккловом коридоре, их же кто угодно может увидеть в любой момент!

— Ты не... — Гарри охнул, когда с него рывком стянули брюки, оторвавшаяся пуговица громко покатилась по каменному полу. Казалось, весь замок это слышал. Сейчас точно кто-то их застукает, как пить дать. — Не надо, — всхлипнул Гарри, когда Том толкнулся внутрь него пальцем. Как же, черт побери, ему было стыдно и одновременно с этим так невероятно сладко. Гарри невольно выпятил задницу, открывая Риддлу лучший доступ к своему телу. Он позволит ему еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть, а потом они обязательно остановятся.

— Твое поведение говорит об обратном, — Риддл снова горячо выдохнул ему в ухо, вытащил палец и толкнулся обратно. Затем еще раз и еще, и еще. — Хочу тебя трахнуть.

Гарри жалобно заскулил, кусая собственный кулак. Черт, какой же он громкий, но это было выше его сил — слышать такое от Риддла и не реагировать. Он толкнулся членом в горячую ладонь Тома, размазывая по ней естественную смазку. Гарри еще никогда не был таким мокрым и сзади, и спереди, не чувствовал себя настолько развратным, бесстыжим, готовым умолять. 

Не вынимая из него пальца, Риддл второй рукой расстегнул несколько нижних пуговиц на своей мантии. Он чуть откинул голову назад, наслаждаясь невероятным зрелищем — ему за всю жизнь не надоест смотреть на покорного, скулящего Поттера. Тому всегда казалось, что человеческие слабости вроде плотских утех абсолютно чужды ему, но нет. Поттера хотелось трахать несколько раз на дню, вот так зажимать его в коридорах, заставлять сходить с ума от наслаждения и стыда, и сходить с ума самому — от высочайшего чувства обладания, когда он брал его, заполнял своим членом и семенем. Поттер принимал все без остатка. За это Риддл его... Терпел рядом.

Том снова придвинулся ближе, уже несколькими пальцами толкнулся в приоткрытую дырку, зарылся носом в чуть влажные от пота волосы на затылке. Поттер всегда пах как девчонка — зелеными яблоками и карамелью, и кожа у него была нежная, мягкая, гладкая. Он просунул колено между ног Поттера, заставив того раздвинуть ноги шире, надавил на лопатки, вытащив пальцы, подхватил под живот. О, Салазар, да! Поттер с широко разведенными ногами, выпяченной вверх задницей, кусающий собственный кулак в попытках заглушить стоны — это именно то, что было нужно Тому от сегодняшнего вечера. Гарри, наверное, даже не замечал, как развратно вращает бедрами, беззвучно прося взять его наконец, заполнить пульсирующее в нетерпении нутро. И Риддл был благосклонен, сделал то, о чем его так отчаянно безмолвно просили. Вцепившись в бедра Поттера, он буквально натянул его на себя — резким толчком заполнил до отказа, притерся пахом к ягодицам. 

— Том, — всхлипнул Гарри и тихонько завыл. Все планы сбежать, вырваться, остановиться покатились в тартарары. Мысли занимало лишь одно — пульсирующий в его заднице член Риддла, сильные руки на бедрах, чужое чуть сбившееся дыхание, которое лучше всяких слов давало понять, что и Том потерял контроль над собой. Что и Том наслаждается не меньше.

Риддл не спешил двигаться, он лишь плавно вращал бедрами, входя еще глубже, хотя казалось — дальше уже некуда. Наконец, он слегка вышел из него, легко толкнулся обратно, но снова остановился. Гарри протестующе замычал и попробовал сам начать двигаться, но, зажатый между стеной и Риддлом, он едва мог пошевелиться. 

— Ты знаешь, что нужно делать, — прошептал ему на ухо Том, буквально накрыв собой, нависнув сверху. 

— Я... — Гарри прикрыл глаза. Всякий раз ему это давалась с невероятным трудом, было до обидного стыдно... — Пожалуйста.

— Пожалуйста что? — с издевкой спросил Риддл. Голос у него был абсолютно спокойным, будто происходящее его совсем не трогало, будто он сторонний наблюдатель. И сейчас Гарри так хотелось повернуться, увидеть его глаза, потому что именно в них он всякий раз читал яростное желание. 

— Пожалуйста... — Риддл снова качнул бедрами, на этот раз попадая по простате, и Гарри не выдержал, сдался. Снова. — Пожалуйста, трахни меня, — отчаянно прошептал он.

— Так бы сразу.

Том раздвинул руками его ягодицы, плавно качнулся и сходу, резко сорвался на бешеный ритм. Гарри зажмурился, до крови закусив губу, тело звенело от наслаждения, простреливало волнами удовольствия. В тишине коридора шлепки казались особенно пошлыми, особенно громкими, но Гарри старался об этом не думать. Он потерялся в себе, в ощущениях, в отчаянной гонке за наслаждением. Гарри привстал на носочки, еще сильнее прогнулся в пояснице. Мерлин, как же ему было стыдно за самого себя, но он не мог ничего поделать, не мог сдержаться, когда член Риддла размашисто таранил его, когда его крупные яйца шлепали по расселине, когда его тонкие невероятные пальцы с силой разводили ягодицы в разные стороны. Гарри всхлипнул, потянулся рукой к члену, но Риддл больно укусил его за плечо, ясно дав понять, что не стоит этого делать. 

— Сегодня кончишь либо от моего члена, либо никак, — хрипло прошептал он. 

И поменял угол проникновения так, что теперь каждый раз задевал простату крупной головкой.

— Мерлин, да-да-да, — заскулил Гарри. — Пожалуйста, Том, умоляю, прошу, — заведя руки назад, он сам раздвинул свои ягодицы, зная, что Риддл просто дуреет, когда он так делает. И действительно — Том зарычал, негромко выругался и, потянув Гарри на себя, прикусил за загривок. Толчки ускорились, Гарри мотало из стороны в сторону — назад, вперед и так по-новой. Он чувствовал себя безвольной тряпичной куклой, и драккл все подери, но в руках Риддла он был готов и не на такое. Гарри захныкал от удовольствия, которое буквально выворачивало его наизнанку. Риддл резко накрыл его рот ладонью, заглушая звуки, и неожиданно замер с членом в его заднице.

Вдали послышались чьи-то шаги и заливистый смех. Гарри бросило в холодный пот. Черт возьми, случилось именно то, чего он так боялся — сейчас их застукают. Или нет? Если Том наложит невидимые чары и они не будут шуметь, то можно успеть по-быстрому нацепить штаны и... Риддл снова толкнулся в него, Гарри протестующе замычал, шаги приближались. 

— Ты ведь, — резкий толчок. — Хотел, — еще один. — Чтобы все, — следующий. — Узнали, — еще. — О наших, — более сильный. — Отношениях. 

На последнем слове Риддл внезапно ускорился, буквально вколачивая Гарри в стену, не отпуская, не оставляя возможности скрыться. Втрахивая себя в него, заставляя гореть от стыда, от страха и дрожать от вопреки всему подступающей разрядки. Смазка в растраханной приоткрытой дырке хлюпала так громко и так пошло, что Гарри хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, только предварительно получив уже свой орагзм, после которого он никогда не отмоется от позора. Он отчаянно прислушивался к происходящему в коридоре, но сознание уплывало, слух подводил, он мог только подмахивать бедрами, потому что осталось еще совсем чуть-чуть, немного. Гарри почувствовал, как член внутри увеличился в размерах, запульсировал и сокращающимися толчками заполнил его задницу спермой. Гарри заскулил, завыл в ладонь Риддла раненным зверем и следом провалился в мучительный яркий оргазм, пачкая стену вязкой белесой жидкостью. 

Риддл плавно выскользнул из него, из пульсирующей дырки по бедрам потекла горячая сперма. Гарри стыдливо сжал ноги, дрожа от послеоргазменных судорог, готовый к тому, что их застукают в любую секунду, смирившийся. 

— Тебе повезло, — Риддл уже успел застегнуть брюки и мантию, и теперь его выдавали только растрепанные волосы и румянец на щеках. — Они свернули в другой коридор. 

Гарри потянулся было за штанами, но Риддл его остановил. Он снова припечатал его к стене, провел пальцем вверх по внутренней стороне бедра, собирая дорожку собственной спермы, и, черт бы его подрал, затолкал ее обратно внутрь. 

— Сегодня ночью она останется в тебе, я узнаю, если ослушаешься, — Том прикусил его за ухо, лизнул ушную раковину. — А завтра мы расскажем всем о наших отношениях.


End file.
